Anger
by Eloloo
Summary: Elle ne laissait jamais l’espoir la submerger complètement. // Terminé //


**Titre** : Anger

**Auteur** : Nickki

**Spoilers** : saison 4, avant la trahison de Self, aucun épisode en particulier.

**Notes de début** : Cet OS est la transcription d'un rêve que j'ai fais, une nuit. Je ne sais pas si ça ressemble à Michael de se comporter comme ça, toujours est-il que j'ai trouvé ça intéressant, et en même temps j'en avais marre d'écrire des trucs à la guimauve. Overdose de guimauve.

- = -

Elle ne laissait jamais l'espoir la submerger complètement. Trop dangereux. Même chose pour les rêves qui contenaient un bateau, Michael, et elle. Elle y pensait, certes, mais pas trop. Juste assez pour tenir le coup. Et quand elle sentait qu'elle plongeait complètement dans un rêve éveillé, elle se forçait à repenser à l'enfer qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Ça refroidissait instantanément.

Le jour déclinait lentement. Tout le monde se reposait en attendant Alexander qui devait revenir avec le dîner. Tout le monde, sauf lui, évidemment. Elle avait fui l'entrepôt pour ne pas le voir, assis à la table en face du tableau blanc, la tête entre les mains, les yeux fixés sur le formica, réfléchissant à une solution. Une solution. Y'en a-t-il seulement une ? Oups. Le retour des Infâmes Pensées Négatives. Surtout pas. La jeune femme secoua légèrement la tête et décida de retourner dans l'entrepôt. Voir où il en était. Quelques fois, elle avait peur de l'approcher. Peur de le déranger alors qu'il se démenait pour trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Elle voudrait lui hurler d'aller à l'hôpital, d'arrêter de foutre sa santé en l'air pour qu'ils soient tous en sécurité. Mais à chaque fois, le cri restait bloqué entre sa gorge et sa bouche. Coincé par ses yeux verts qui lui disaient qu'il ne changera pas d'avis. Scylla d'abord, la tumeur ensuite. Elle aurait aimé que ça aille dans l'autre sens. Elle respectait sa décision, même si elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec sa vision des choses.

Sara jeta un dernier regard à l'Océan, puis fit volte face et marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'entrepôt. Il était toujours là, assis, la tête dans les mains. Elle avait mal pour lui. Une bouffée d'angoisse monta en elle. Elle détestait ça, elle détestait le fait que dès que ses yeux se posaient sur lui, elle se sentait oppressée, anxieuse, sur le qui-vive. Comme s'il pouvait lâcher à tout moment. En une fraction de seconde, il pouvait la quitter, comme ça, sans rien dire. Sans rien faire. Sara se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Pas maintenant.

Lincoln était près du tableau blanc, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Sans doute que lui aussi pensait à Michael. Sara resta un instant debout, à l'observer à la dérobée. Elle bascula dans un cauchemar éveillé lorsqu'elle vit Michael se crisper, prendre une profonde inspiration, puis vaciller sur sa chaise. Il tentait de contrôler la crise qui s'annonçait, mais Sara savait que c'était peine perdue. Il ne contrôlait rien, rien du tout. Sara se précipita vers lui, alors qu'avec un cri de douleur étouffé il tomba durement sur le sol, les mains crispées sur ses tempes, le visage déformé par la souffrance. Lincoln se jeta presque à terre avec son frère ; il regarda Sara, qui d'un regard lui indiqua qu'il fallait l'allonger sur la table. Il saisit son frère sous les aisselles, l'aida à se lever puis à s'assoir ; entre temps, Sara s'était ruée vers le sac où elle conservait les médicaments. Elle eut le temps de louer tous les Saints qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir laissé là hier soir ; puis elle farfouilla dedans, s'empara d'une seringue et d'un flacon, puis se précipita à nouveau vers Michael, allongé sur la table. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle enfonça la seringue dans la peau du jeune homme ; Lincoln avait posé une main sur le front de son frère, comme s'il voulait par ce seul geste guérir son cadet.

Peu à peu, la crise s'atténua ; le corps toujours secoué de convulsions, Michael voulu se lever mais Sara l'en empêcha en posant sa main gauche sur son ventre.

-Michael, non, reste allongé, je t'en prie. On va te conduire à l'hôpital.

Avec un grognement d'effort, le jeune homme se mit tout de même assis.

-Je n'irais pas à l'hôpital Sara, est-ce que c'est compris ? Pas maintenant !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, sentant l'agacement s'emparer d'elle ; elle en avait assez de le voir comme ça, assez de se demander si cette crise provoquerait sa mort ou si ce n'était que partie remise.

-Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour ton frère, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et elle dû mobiliser toute sa volonté pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient d'embuer son champ de vision lorsqu'elle vit, dans son regard, de la colère. Dirigée contre elle, elle en était sûre.

-Sara …

-Tu es malade, Michael, tu vas mourir si tu ne te soigne pas ! Tu ne peux pas …

-Si je peux, je peux et je le ferais, je n'irais pas à l'hôpital tant que la Compagnie sera encore debout.

Plus qu'une lutte verbale, l'affrontement passait aussi par leurs regards ; Sara avait du mal à soutenir celui de Michael. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi, avec un mélange de colère et de peine. Sara sentait que la situation dérapait, mais son inquiétude pour lui menaçait de l'empoisonner complètement et de la rendre folle.

-Tu ne pourras rien faire si tu es mort, Michael, dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

-J'ose espérer que la Mort me laissera terminer tout ça.

Abasourdie et choquée par les paroles du jeune homme, Sara plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot ; elle ne pouvait pas croire à l'implicite que les mots qu'il venait de prononcer comportait. Il était près à sacrifier sa vie pour regagner leur liberté, mais pensait-il seulement à … à eux ? A leur relation, certes chaotique, mais réelle ?

Michael brisa le lien visuel qui les unissait encore et descendit de la table ; son corps frissonnait encore et il tituba ; Sara, malgré tout, fit un pas pour l'aider, mais Michael l'en dissuada en levant une main. Lincoln, impassible, ne bougea pas d'un poil. A cet instant, il trouvait son frère égoïste ; certes, son acharnement était admirable, et il voulait la même chose que lui, mais bon sang, il pouvait mourir dans la seconde, et ça ne semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid.

Sans un mot, Lincoln tourna les talons et laissa Michael et Sara seuls.

-Michael je t'en prie. Les crises vont devenir plus fréquentes et plus violentes, il faut absolument t'opérer !

Il ne répondit rien. Son regard était toujours ancré à celui de la jeune femme, qui s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Je ne veux pas te voir mourir, murmura-t-elle.

Le lien qui les unissait quelques minutes auparavant s'était à nouveau tissé entre eux. Sara s'avança très près de lui, cherchant des réponses au fond de ses yeux. La colère semblait l'avoir quitté.

-Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais surmonter ta mort ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix quasi inaudible. Est-ce que … est-ce que tu as pensé à … à nous ?

La jeune femme leva la main et la posa sur la joue de Michael ; elle vit ses yeux descendre vers ses lèvres pour ensuite accrocher de nouveau son regard.

-Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie Michael … laisse-moi te conduire à l'hôpital.

De nouveau, les yeux du jeune homme glissèrent vers ses lèvres ; il approcha son visage. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un souffle l'un de l'autre.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Sara. Je n'irais pas tant que …

-Tant que tu n'auras pas détruit la Compagnie, je sais !

Sara se tut un instant, luttant de nouveau contre les abysses verts du regard de Michael.

-Je te le demande … Ne me laisse pas croire que tu n'en as rien à faire. Pense … pense un peu à toi, et pas autres, pour une fois !

Il vit Sara pincer les lèvres pour retenir les larmes qui perlaient déjà à ses yeux ; et la colère, comme elle était partie, revint, telle une déferlante. Il savait qu'il était malade, il savait qu'à tout moment, il pouvait mourir, la laisser derrière lui, les laisser tous derrière lui … Mais il refusait d'abandonner là. Avant toute chose, faire tomber toutes les personnes qui les avaient amenés ici, dans cet entrepôt. Ensuite …

-Michael …

Il se rendit compte que Sara le regardait toujours, attendant une réponse ; elle cherchait de nouveau son regard, qui s'était égaré quelque part sur le sol en béton. Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens, tentant en vain de réprimer sa colère.

-Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Je n'irais pas, pas tout de suite.

Il lui lança une question muette : « _Est-ce que tu as compris ?_ » Sara fronça les sourcils. Il sut qu'elle n'avait pas compris, qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner là. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge lorsque Michael l'agrippa fermement par le bras.

-Inutile de revenir là-dessus, d'accord ? Oublie l'hôpital, oublie que je suis malade, murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Pétrifiée, Sara ne bougeait plus, comme paralysée par la force et la volonté qui se dégageait à cet instant du jeune homme. Seules les quelques larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues témoignèrent de la douleur qu'elle ressentait face aux mots de Michael. Et plus il parlait, et plus il resserrait sa prise, comme pour imprimer ce qu'il disait dans la peau de Sara.

-Rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d'avis. Essaie de comprendre, je ne veux pas laisser … tout ça, inachevé.

Leurs deux visages étaient toujours très proches l'un de l'autre ; la jeune femme tenta de réprimer une grimace de douleur, mais peine perdue. Les doigts de Michael sur son bras lui faisaient mal. Elle tordit son bras, essayant de se dégager de son étreinte ; mais il se contenta de resserrer un peu plus sa prise et de l'approcher plus près de lui.

-Sara … Plus d'hôpital, compris ?

-Michael arrête … Tu me fais mal !

-Répond Sara, l'hôpital, c'est terminé pour l'instant, d'accord ?

Aucune pensée cohérente ne traversait plus l'esprit de Sara. Michael la dominait de toute sa hauteur ; on aurait dit un prédateur s'apprêtant à fondre sur sa proie. Le jeune homme était aveuglé par la colère qu'il ressentait, la colère de savoir que Sara avait raison, mais qu'il ne _pouvait_ tout simplement _pas_ abandonner maintenant. Et Sara, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la douleur de son bras et l'expression du regard de Michael, détourna les yeux.

- Je ne te parlerais plus de ça, si c'est que tu souhaites … Maintenant lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

La jeune femme posa sa main libre sur les doigts de Michael ; ce qui fit l'effet à ce dernier d'un électrochoc. Il lâcha brutalement le bras de Sara qui recula d'un pas ; ils se jaugèrent un instant. Michael avait peine à croire qu'il venait de blesser Sara, autant physiquement que moralement. Et puis, sans rien dire, Sara recula lentement, puis se retourna et sortit de l'entrepôt.

**

L'Océan avait cette faculté de l'apaiser, lorsque l'atmosphère dans l'entrepôt devenait trop étouffante. Mais à cet instant, l'eau paisible qui s'étendait devant elle ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Sa main droite était crispée sur son bras gauche, à l'endroit où les doigts de Michael avait laissé leur marque sur sa peau.

Elle n'était pas en colère contre lui ; elle ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi il s'était laissé submerger à ce point par ses émotions. La colère était un sentiment que Sara connaissait bien ; et elle ne blâmait pas Michael pour être simplement humain, un humain confronté à un dilemme de taille. Mais il avait fait son choix, et même s'il lui avait fait comprendre - un peu brutalement - qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, Sara n'était toujours pas d'accord avec cette décision. Il allait cependant lui falloir vivre avec, le temps que tout s'arrête.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle fit volte face et se retrouva face à Michael ; son visage était plus serein que quelques minutes auparavant. Sara ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

Michael acquiesça avec un léger sourire ; Sara se détendit un peu. Il semblait plus disposé à parler.

-Ecoute Michael …

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander d'arrêter de m'inquiéter pour toi. Je ne peux tout simplement pas faire comme si tu allais parfaitement bien. Je … Hum …

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Je t'aime, Michael, et je m'arrêtais de m'inquiéter quand cette tumeur aura quitté ton cerveau. Alors tu peux me … tu peux me faire mal autant que tu veux, tu ne pourras pas effacer ça.

Il ne trouva pas de mots pour lui dire à quel point il était désolé. Il regardait Sara, toujours là, à ses côtés, cette femme qu'il aimait et pour laquelle il était prêt à donner sa vie. Le seul hic était qu'elle n'était pas prête à le laisser faire.

Sans rien dire, il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu prononcer un seul mot, il franchit la distance qui les séparait et, doucement, il posa ses mains sur les joues de Sara. La jeune femme se crispa un instant, mais Michael la rassura d'un regard ; il approcha son visage puis s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme, comme s'il attendait une permission silencieuse pour aller plus loin. Sara passa ses bras autour de sa taille, pour lui signifier qu'elle le voulait plus près, qu'elle voulait sentir son corps contre le sien. Il répondit à sa demande, approcha son visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Sara secoua légèrement la tête.

-Un couple, ça peut avoir des divergences quelques fois, non ?

Michael rit doucement et enlaça Sara plus étroitement.

Depuis l'entrée de l'entrepôt, Lincoln sourit en voyant son frère et Sara. Il osa espérer que l'avenir serait aussi clair et évident que le couple qu'il avait sous les yeux.


End file.
